


Morning after

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of wild sex, Tony stays in Loki's bed, instead of quietly leaving, like a normal person. What follows is an awkward morning after. Luckily, Tony knows how to make it less complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after

Loki lay motionless and stared at the ceiling. He slept for no more than two hours and yet did not feel tired. He was too agitated to get some more sleep, anxious like never before. The cause of his state was lying next to him, snoring and occasionally muttering some nonsense. Loki wished he could just sneak out and never face Tony ever again but that was his bed, his room and there was nowhere to run.

It all seemed like a perfectly good idea, hours prior. Loki wanted to blame mead, although he knew very well that alcohol had nothing to do with the way he reacted to Tony's touches. Cravings he thought he had suppressed overwhelmed him and he was helpless to resist. He led Tony to the bed, pushed him onto it and used a spell to undress, not only to save time but also to impress Stark. In Loki's world, science and technology did not compare to magic. Tony's weird robots might be useful in a battle but could they conjure magical lube out of nothing and magically prolong an orgasm? Not likely.

Apart from the physical pleasure, that night Loki experienced something harder to achieve- a feeling of being appreciated. Tony actively enjoyed the results of the simplest spell, tried to copy the movements of Loki's hands, not aware of how unmanly that art was considered in Asgard. Tony even confessed that magic-enhanced sex with Loki was the best he had ever had.

And that was the problem. Loki expected different behaviour, the one that he was used to. Impersonal, quick intercourse, minimal intimacy and the lack of post-coital tenderness, replaced by shame, awkwardness and guilt. That's how it was before Tony and now Loki had no idea what to do. When he was satisfied,  Tony pulled Loki's trembling body close to him and announced he was in the mood for some cuddling. Then his big arms ensnared Loki, who was too stunned to protest in time and had to stay where Tony wanted him to. Pressed against Stark's scarred chest, listening to the beating of his heart and the quietest hum of the arc reactor, Loki was extremely conflicted. Breaking free would be easy, all it took was one well-aimed punch. The point was he actually liked the proximity of Tony's very warm body. That was such a new sensation, how does one deal with it? Tony made Loki feel _feelings_ and _emotions_ , all of them confusing. After a while, Tony turned onto his back and released his prisoner. Still many hours until dawn. Loki spent the rest of the night wondering what to say in the morning. What a dreadful situation! One moment of weakness got him in such trouble, unbelievable.

The sun rose at last and Loki waited for Tony to stir. There was nothing to be afraid of, well, as long as Thor was still asleep and unaware of the company Loki had. Ah, what was that lazy Tony Stark waiting for? Thor could storm in any moment to shout,' Good morning, brother!'

'Stark. Stark, wake up,' Loki whispered, poking Tony's arm. 'Stark!'

It did not go as planned. Tony opened his eyes only to stare at Loki hungrily. Oh, again? Loki's entire speech evaporated from his mind when Tony's hips ground against his thigh. Two very insisting hands pawed at Loki's buttocks, squeezing and rubbing. Well, the sheets were already stained and a perfectly good morning wood should not be wasted.

Moments later, Loki changed his mind. He was not informed that in the morning Tony Stark prefers slow sex. Almost affectionate, close to love making. Unlike the previous night, Loki found himself on his back, with his legs around Tony's back. That meant constant eye contact and oh, so many kisses. The unhurried pace of Tony's thrust could even suggest that he genuinely enjoyed the process and didn't just chase his own climax. What did that mean? Did that mean anything? 

Afterwards, Tony slumped over Loki, gasping for air and seemed quite comfortable, even though Loki was so bony. Not a single complaint about Loki's imperfect body or the filth and stench caused by their bodily fluids. How odd. Loki glanced at him from time to time, forming questions in his mind. _What's going to happen now? Aren't you afraid of being seen with me? Don't you find me revolting because I'm a magically-gifted, super-small Frost Giant? Why are you still here?_

'Umm, what... err-'

'Yeah, Snowflake?'

Staring at Tony's shoulder, now scratched, Loki whispered hesitantly, 'I can show you a secret tunnel, you'll be on the Bifrost within minutes.'

Tony chuckled into Loki's hair. 'Why, was I that bad?'

'No. No. You were..., I mean, you probably want to avoid getting caught with me under you.'

'I'm not so sure about that. I've always loved a nice little scandal. Imagine, Thor, Odin and a bunch of those Asgardian guards chasing us and threatening to use force to separate us. Doesn't that sounds like fun?'

Loki gulped, terrified. What was that weird Midgardian talking about? There was nothing amusing about losing his face like that. Or other body parts.

'You don't understand. Thor would never approve of, umm, us being, err, intimate. He-'

'Dude, who cares? Your sex life is none of Thor's business. If he doesn't like who you sleep with, that's his problem.'

'Oh,' Loki said stupidly. He never thought about his relation with Thor that way. The big brother always knew better and often influenced Loki's decisions, even when the matter was utterly trivial.

Tony rolled them around, perhaps having noticed Loki's laboured breathing. Or maybe not, as soon as Loki was on top, Tony grabbed his ass again and dug his fingers into the soft flesh, hard enough to leave bruises, a handwritten signature. Loki let out a keening noise, startled by how little the pain bothered him. He leant down to join their lips in another heated kiss, sliding his tongue against Tony's and nibbling on his lower lip. Such a simple, carnal pleasure, uncomplicated. Once Loki realised that he felt the urge to mess things up.

'What are we going to do?'

'You will ride me and I will encourage you to talk dirty, I suppose?'

'No, I mean later. What will we do? Should we keep it a secret? Are there any fixed Midgardian rules that regulate this sort of a sexual encounter?'

'Lokes, there are not rules. We can do whatever we want. We might still be enemies but occasionally get into each other's pants, just to relieve the tension. Or we could go on a date.'

'A date?'

'Yeah, go out, grab something to eat, have fun. Or, stay in the tower and have a movie night.'

'Oh! I would love that. Thor said popped corn is a must to truly enjoy a motion picture.'

'It's settled, then. Popcorn and a film. At my place. That's a very fortunate arrangement, all of my personalised sex toys are in the tower. I really should figure out how to carry them around with me, don't you think? Perhaps inside you,' Tony smirked and used his fingers to show where exactly he wanted to put his filthy possessions. Loki moaned and pushed back, indicating he was willing to consider Tony's idea. 

 

The movie Tony picked was so illogical that Loki constantly wanted to discuss the plot. He also discovered he did like popcorn and growled at Tony for just glancing at the savoury treat. He ate it all by himself while Tony sipped his beer miserably and dutifully explained all of the puzzling references. What a wonderful date! Loki already had ideas for the second one. Camping in the woods near Asgard and hunting bilgesnipes or destroying a Midgardian town, whichever Tony preferred, Loki was flexible. And very excited about spending time with Tony, right under Thor's nose. Finally, the years of solitude and awkwardness were over.

 


End file.
